Ensueños
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: La vida de Hermione es como un ensueño... sentada en su mecedora observa como lo más maravilloso que hay en su vida tiene una pequeña lucha...


**Ensueños**

Por Ruby P. Black

- Deja de reirte – le pidió él.

Pero Hermione estaba sufriendo del ataque de risa más terrible que había tenido y no podía pararlo.

- Ugh, Hermione, esto es muy difícil y… asqueroso, no sé como hacerlo. Es… ugh…

De la risa pasó a la ternura infinita. Observó sus cabellos negros alborotados y los ojos verdes fijos en lo que hacía, brillantes y llenos de un sentimiento que sobrepasaba los límites.

¿Cómo le conociste?

Eso le habían preguntado sus tíos muggles la primera vez que le vieron. En ese entonces ellos eran todavía veinteañeros y Harry aunque era igual de atractivo, era un poco más pequeño de contextura.

Ahora no podía decir lo mismo, tenía una amplia espalda y un físico que quitaba el hambre. El Quidditch, aunque ella renegara de él, le hacía muy bien y agradecía absolutamente que aún lo siguiese practicando.

¿Cómo? Conocerlo… Cuando un troll le atacó en el baño de niñas y él saltó a defenderla.

Claro que no iba a quedar muy bien que dijera aquello a sus tíos.

Lo había visto por primera vez en un libro de historia de la magia y eso no había sido otra cosa que el encuentro con un hombre que no le provocaba nada.

Un nombre que el verdadero Harry no era.

Luego había sido en el compartimiento de un tren gracias a una rana…

Y el verdadero Harry, el que ella conocía y amaba, había surgido en el transcurso del tiempo, en una sonrisa, una palabra confortable, una caricia, algún abrazo. Aquella mirada…

¿Y como se enamoraron?

Le vio luchar y reprimió otra risita mientras se acomodaba en el sofá acariciándose el vientre. Se volvió a introducir en sus pensamientos sin dejar de sonreír.

Se enamoró… Había sido él quien se enamorara primero. O quizás no… quizás ella siempre lo había amado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, sí había sido el primero en notar el sentimiento que hablaba en su corazón y le hacía comportarse como un niño.

Voldemort, en ese entonces, había sido derrotado. Ellos iban en primer curso de aurores y ella insistía en estar tras una persona de la que jamás lo esperarían. Hermione, con su cabello alborotado y su mirada color miel, observaba con cariño al mismísimo Draco. Y cuando notó eso, a él recurrió para contarle su secreto… su terrible misterio.

Ron había reprochado por meses su desconfianza.

Lo que sucedía era que Draco se había, de alguna manera, reivindicado y se había convertido en amigo de ellos. Si es que la amistad podía borrar años de mal trato. Hermione temía que a Ron se le escapase sin querer, como cualquier otra cosa, eso que le hacía daño y que se preocupaba por ocultar a capa y espada. Obviamente, ella pensaba que el rubio Slytherin nunca se fijaría en ella y que no podía exponerse a que supiera sus sentimientos.

Pero el pelirrojo, a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, era buen cuidador de secretos. Al menos, nunca le había contado lo que Harry llevaba años sintiendo.

Bueno, no hasta que se enteró de que Hermione se había desenamorado de Draco.

El rubio amaba a otra.

Y ella tenía el camino totalmente cerrado hacia su corazón.

Ron, que observaba todo a la distancia no quería enterarse de ningún detalle. Sólo se veía envuelto en esas redes románticas.

Harry se las vio definitivamente negras. Su mejor amiga no quería saber nada de nadie, volvía a ser aquella soltera de Hogwarts interesada en los libros sin dar muestras de amor por nadie. Era, para él, haber dejado de compartirla, había vuelto a ser únicamente suya… y eso, a pesar de todo, le gustaba.

- Amor, en vez de estar ahí pensando, ¿por qué no me ayudas?

- Porque prometiste hacerlo solo.

- ¡Pero Hermione…!

- Harry…

- De acuerdo – soltó frustrado – de acuerdo… no me pongas esa cara.

Era tan sencillo manejarlo…

Entonces llegó la fiesta de Navidad y Harry le preguntó, tomando mucho valor, si quería ir con él… "Con un amigo, ¡eso sería perfecto!" Claro, ella no se había puesto a meditar bien la situación antes de decir aquello. Porque, en el fondo, ella no quería ese título para ir como su pareja.

Él, en cambio, tenía sus intenciones bien definidas.

Quería ir a por ella… tal cual le habían dicho.

Y allí estuvieron… bajo el muérdago, observándose con una ternura demasiado especial que ella no había notado hasta antes de eso. Harry sentía que se moría al verla morderse el labio, nerviosa y sonrojada. Ella le encontraba increíblemente guapo (aunque… sí, era bastante creíble), la luz de la luna penetraba en sus ojos y estos brillaban… y ella sentía que el corazón le desbordaba el pecho.

Hermione desconocía que a Harry, los ojos le brillaban al verla y que el ramillete, en sus cabezas, había sido manipulado. Eso, ni él lo sabía.

Había subido una manera a su nuca inclinándose muy despacio. Con la lentitud de una fiera acechando a su prisa, esperando el momento para tomarla, hacerla suya…

- Harry… - había pronunciado ella pocos segundos antes de que él le robara un hermoso beso.

Un contacto.

Quizás Harry no era el besador más experto del mundo, pero sí era el más tierno, el más agradable y dulce. Y entre sus brazos, quería probarlo en toda su extenuidad. Habían pasado de un roce a comerse mutuamente, a un beso salvaje que los aplausos del pasillo de Grimmauld Place no pudieron interrumpir.

Hermione sonrió como boba reclinándose en el respaldo del sofá. El sabor de ese primer beso jamás lo olvidaría.

Puro. Intenso.

Único.

- ¿Hermione?

Él se acercó despacio.

- Estás sonrojada, ¿pasa algo?

Le tocó la frente con gesto preocupado y luego se la besó con suavidad, arrancándole otra sonrisa tan soñadora como las de cierta rubia de ojos azules.

- No tienes fiebre, ¿te sientes bien?

- perfectamente.

… y luego ella había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Porque con un contacto había entendido aquel cariño tan inmenso que guardaba en su pecho. Que era sólo él, un hombre por el que su corazón latía sin cesar, que le hacía desilusionar de cada muchacho que conocía.

- No, Harry, Draco… es… ¿no lo ves demasiado rubio? Creo… que me gustan morenos.

Que ridículo…

- Terry debería jugar otra posición, los golpeadores son demasiado inertes…

¡Pero si ella odiaba el Quidditch! U Odiaba ver jugar a alguien que no fuese él…

Hermione, la chica más coherente del mundo mágico, se vio rodeada de explicaciones irracionales, hasta que ocurrió aquel beso y lo supo. Las estupidas razones tuvieron una razón. Y a la vez, no. Pero al menos se sintió dando el paso adecuado. El paso hacia él.

Amaba a Harry James Potter.

- Herms, ¿Seguro te sientes bien? Llevo rato hablando y no has escuchado palabra.

- Oh, perdoname – exclamó un poco sorprendida.

Él se cruzó de brazos en un gesto demasiado parecido al de Ron cuando se encaprichaba con algo.

- ¿En quien pensabas?

- En ti, Potter – le susurró con ternura poniéndose de pie.

Rápidamente le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se le acercó sonriendo. Harry le robó un besito chiquitito y luego otro, y otro más…

Se besaban con pasión sí, como amantes, pero sus caricias no se volvían desenfrenadas, era una ternura se le escapaba de las manos. Se emborrachaban del otro y querían más de ello.

- Te amo – le murmuró en el oídos cerrando los ojos.

- Yo también la amo, Sra. Potter.

Un quejido les sacó de la guerra de miradas en la que se encontraban y Hermione sonrió de lado acudiendo a la cunita de madera.

La habitación color azul se iluminó con una floritura de varita y ella alzó en brazos a la verdadera luz de su vida.

A su pequeño.

Le acarició la pelusita negra de la cabecita y él estiró sus manitos pequeñas a su rostro moviendo los deditos tratando de sostener o agarrar algo.

Un reflejo…

La castaña le acarició los deditos y él se sujetó de su mano femenina.

- ¿Fue bueno papá contigo? – le preguntó en un murmullo - ¿Supo cómo cambiarte los pañales?

Su mirada se reflejó en los ojitos verdes de su pequeño y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios perdiéndose, otra vez, en su memoria…

- ¿Harry si yo te dijera que vas a ser padre…? – le había dicho aquella tarde de verano envuelta en sus brazos.

- … me harías el hombre más feliz, otra vez.

- ¿Y eres feliz?

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo preciosa?

Y se lo había dicho, pero ahí estaba recordándolo mientras en sus brazos recibía el calorcito de la cosita que más se podía amar en el mundo.

Era como un sueño.

Era vivir ensueños.

Harry se le acercó a robarle un nuevo beso y la hizo volver, en medio de una sonrisa, a la más pura, feliz y sagrada realidad.

Fin

Sigo escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por todo, yo no pienso abandonar mis shipp, ni este sentimiento de felicidad que tengo cuando leo sus reviews o cuando termino un cap así de feliz.

Besitos

Los amo

Ruby


End file.
